Athletic shoes have an outer sole designed to maintain traction and a midsole to both cushion the foot and control the gait. Midsole material must be carefully formulated since cushioning often comes at the expense of control, and vice-versa. A midsole engineered to control motion may often include two or three different densities of foam material. Ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and/or the more expensive polyurethane are often used, and may be used in the same midsole, with the firmer, heavier densities concentrated in the areas bearing the greatest impact (the heel, inner side of the mid-foot, and under the ball of the foot). A heel wedge may be incorporated into the midsole.
Other materials previously used for midsole material of athletic shoes include ethylene propylene diene monomer (used alone), styrene-butadiene rubber and neoprene.